dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Kitty
Kitty is a Desire Demon located in the laboratory section of Wilhelm's Cellar. You must have the DLC The Stone Prisoner to meet her. Background Kitty was summoned decades ago by the mage Wilhelm, and imprisoned in his laboratory. Wilhelm intended to study and interrogate the demon in order to determine and create a defense against possession for mages. Unfortunately, before Wilhelm could dismiss her back to the Fade he was killed by Shale. This act left Kitty trapped behind Wilhelm's magical defenses, until Wilhelm's granddaughter discovered her when escaping the darkspawn raid on her village. Involvement Matthias refuses to give you the correct password to reactivate the golem until you save his daughter. He would like you to ensure the safety of his young daughter and promises the password on your return. He warns you that other men have been sent down to try and get her, but have been killed by his grandfather's traps. When you finally locate Amalia you will see her with 'Kitty' a demon assuming the form of a cat who has charmed the young girl in an attempt to possess her and finally leave the prison Wilhelm created for her. Kitty will engage in a conversation with The Warden in order to secure her right to leave the cellar but she needs the Warden's help to disengage the barrier as she has never been able to figure out how to do so. Strategy If you tell Kitty that you will free her, through lying, you can save both Amalia and Mathias. You can also agree to free her and then back off on your word after she is free. You will notice that there is a large square behind Kitty with a number of smaller movable squares inside. When you first begin, you will see two small squares coming off the large one, one on the upper left corner, which will be on fire, and one on the bottom right corner. The squares within the puzzle have arrows that determine which direction the fire will go. Move the squares so that the fire reaches the square on the bottom right corner. After this is done, you will see a cutscene where Kitty will say how she can feel that the barrier has been lifted and you will get a number of options. Choosing a dialogue option that makes it clear Kitty will not be allowed to possess Amalia (if you initially lied) ensures that Kitty frightens Amalia who then runs away and you can fight the demon. Mathias will reward you with 50 silver and the proper incantation to activate Shale. Items , Drop off Kitty , Drop off Kitty , Bribe from Kitty Quotes *"Nothing you can say will change her mind. She loves only me now." Trivia *Strangely enough, even though Morrigan stridently refuses to make deals with demons in her own right, she will disapprove if you lie to Kitty and save the girl from possession. Morrigan does not like lies. Category:Origins characters Category:Demons